I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of motor vehicles. More specifically the present invention relates to the field of motor vehicle running board supports. Even more particularly the present invention relates to the field of running board supports for motor vehicles having fenders and running boards made from fiber glass. More particularly the present invention relates to the field of running board and fender supports for motor vehicles having a one-piece front and rear fender and running board made from fiber glass.
II. Prior Art Statement
Vehicle running board supports have long been known. Typically the issued United States patents which disclose running board supports are for vehicles which include front and rear fenders mounted individually to the vehicle body and a separate running board which extends between the fenders and is supported by brackets attached to a transverse member of the vehicle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,788,732 discloses in FIG. 11 a running board support attached to a transverse vehicle frame member.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,808,560 discloses a running board support which comprises an extension of a plurality of transverse frame members.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,116,330 discloses a running board support in FIG. 6 which comprises an outward extension of a transverse frame member 15.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,348,648 discloses a scuff plate which is basically a running board covered by the vehicle door when it has been closed. The scuff plate as illustrated in FIG. 3 comprises an outward extension of the bottom wall of the vehicle.
The above listed United States patents constitute the closest art known to the inventor and his Attorney.